


Danger, Dogs and Danger dogs.

by Cytonic



Series: Alphabet Soup [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytonic/pseuds/Cytonic
Summary: Christopher sneaks a friend home and Buck decides to show Eddie a new cuisine.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Alphabet Soup [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909156
Kudos: 25





	Danger, Dogs and Danger dogs.

If there was a sound more dangerous than silence when a child was involved Eddie has yet to find out. This was even more so when Buck was involved. Chisrtopher had pulled the other man to his room as soon as they stepped into the house, barely giving Buck a chance to wave a hello to Abuela who was playing Toy Story. 

“He’s been excited to show something off to his buck all afternoon.”

That was a solid half hour ago and it had been all quiet and giggles from his son's room and it was getting close for them to leave and meet up with the rest of the team for trivia night. He knew it was a mistake to bring Buck home with him, but Christopher had begged, because he just had to show ‘his’ Buck something. He knocked on the door and heard shushing and the sound of the closet door being shut.

It had been too quiet to be anything good. He took a deep breath before he opened the door. Christopher was showing Buck a stuffed dinosaur toy, that being half of his current obsession. 

“Alright, what are you two up to?” He asked looking at them both. 

“Nothing daddy!”

Which would have been convincing if the closet door didn’t start shaking and whining. Eddie gave both Buck and Christopher a look as he headed to the door and opened it to reveal a small puppy. 

The puppy was an adorable scruffy little thing, sandy colored fur with white tufts sticking out. It had paws that were too big for its little body, its entire lower half wiggled from the force of its wagging tail. It yipped and licked the air while Eddie held it up in the air. 

“He followed me home! Can we keep him?” Christopher asked using puppy eyes he just knew that he learned from Buck, who was no help because he was also giving him the eyes. The puppy yipped and wiggled joining in on the ‘get Eddie to say yes’ bandwagon. 

“I had a dog for a summer when I was a kid because it followed me home.” The blonde (unhelpfully) spoke up. 

Of course he did.

“Of course you did.” Eddie muttered.

“So can we keep Rex?” Christopher asked. The puppy had been named. It was too late to tell his kid not to get attached to it. Rex looked at him and gave a small whine and Eddie felt his resolve crumbling. “Please?”

Damn.

“Find out if anyone is missing a dog first then we’ll talk okay mijo?” Eddie gave in. Christopher cheered and held his arms out for the puppy. Rex wiggled and licked Christopher's face as he was handed over. He gave Buck a look that meant he wasn’t out of the woods himself. “Say bye to Buck, we have to go.” Christopher pouted but knew not to push his luck and hugged Buck as he turned his attention back to Rex.

“I was gonna let you know.” Buck began to explain. Eddie shook his head. 

“That kid has you wrapped around his finger.” Buck just grinned but did not deny Eddies words. “C’mon, lets see if you have enough trivia in your head to help us win.” He added as they headed to the bar where everyone else was already waiting. 

He did, but just barely. 

“Seriously Eddie, you haven’t had a danger dog yet?” Buck asked as he headed to a food cart that was just outside the bar. The sounds and smells of sizzling onions and peppers mixed with the scent of bacon wrapped hot dog. “We need to fix that.” 

“I’ve had a bacon wrapped hot dog before Buck, and won’t risk food poisoning.” Eddie shook his head when he was passed the foil wrapped food. Buck didn’t have the same worries as Eddie as he took a healthy bite of his own hot dog.

“This is not just a hot dog Eddie. It’s the official hot dog of Los Angeles.” Buck corrected while he chewed. Eddie looked mildly disgusted at his best friend who didn’t seem to notice as he continued to eat. He looked at his own hot dog and gave in taking a bite. 

“You might have a point Buckley.”

“Don’t I always Diaz?”

**Author's Note:**

> So Rex was totally gonna be named Buddy as a tongue in cheek Easter egg sort of thing, but I went with Rex because Chris is totally going through a dinosaur phase like most kids do. 
> 
> I couldn't come up with any trivia questions for the team to answer but one of them totally was what the 'official' hot dog of Los Angeles was called, which was what won them the contest. 
> 
> I do have ideas for this little series of mine as sporadically as I post and update. 
> 
> (Aunt Robin totally took care of Bucks dog between summers and named it Thelma and adopted another and called it Louise.)


End file.
